Colorful
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Lavi is so full of colors, Kanda wishes to keep some of them. LaviKanda drabblething shonenai


**So, this is kinda like a companion one-shot to Beautiful. It just came to mind because Saya's been toying with the idea of doing something from Kanda's pov in that same style. So woot, it's here, and it's making up for the fact that Saya has to go to a wedding today and doesn't have enough time to write her new Less than Innocent chapter. Enjoy the stand-in drabble!**

**Rated T for mentions of sex. (well, just once, and it's hardly noticeable but still)**

**Saya doesn't own D.Gray-Man, if she did, the yaoi levels would be unbearable. But we'd all still read it anyways...**

_Colorful_

Lavi is colorful, he's a full spectrum, but Kanda will never admit to thinking that. Because Lavi is colorful, and horribly energetic, and Kanda can only take so much before he finds himself threatening his lover to make him shut up.

Just his appearance is colorful. Lavi's hair is a bright, fiery red, and it's like a beacon in a crowd, Kanda never has to worry about losing him. His eye is a vibrant green, that shines with mischief, teasing, and knowingness. Lavi's smile is bright, he could light up the darkest room with it, and cut through any sorrow like a knife. The black and white of their uniform can't hide Lavi's brilliance. Lavi smiles, and he makes everything seem more colorful.

Sometimes, when Lavi is forced to be serious for once, he'll sit in the library, and concentrate so hard that he isn't even aware when Kanda enters to watch him. He stares down at the blank paper, occasionally moving to actually write something. There's ink all over his hands, because Lavi's messy, and he can't stop himself from smudging the ink or splashing it accidently. He sticks his tongue out somewhat as he tries to get himself to focus, and think of what he should write next. Kanda thinks it's cute, but he's Kanda and he'll never say anything's cute. Even as Lavi sits there, his expression changes as he writes (or doesn't.). He'll look happy when remembering something good, and he'll look frustrated when he can't think of anything more to write. Lavi's expressions are vibrant, and they make everything seem more colorful.

It rains all the time where they are, and so much rain is sometimes enough to bring even Lavi down, or at least calm him a bit. So, on days when Lavi is not feeling as energetic as usual, he reads, dropping his hyper persona altogether to just relax. He often sits on a windowsill, even though the light that filters through is so weak that he needs to keep a candle with him to actually read. Kanda watches as once again Lavi let's himself be absorbed into a new world, or an old world. His skin is illuminated by the warm candle light and he contrasts starkly with the world beyond the window he sits by. It's almost like that gray, rumbling, crying world is stealing his color, or maybe he's giving it freely? Kanda wants Lavi to keep all his color though, he doesn't want the other to fade into the world. But Kanda is reminded by the emotions that swim in the lone eye as he empathizes with the characters he is reading about that Lavi will never lose his colors. Lavi is feeling, and those feelings make everything seem more colorful.

Often, Kanda will do something risky, and though it doesn't happen every time, sometimes it does: Lavi gets angry with him. He'll yell, grab Kanda's shoulders, make him look Lavi in the eye. When that happens, Kanda sees angry colors seeping from Lavi. His eye has taken on a stormy quality, a mix of worry, anger, and fear that collide and mix and disagree with each other. His red hair, which is always messy and shows just how little Lavi cares about those things, is suddenly a danger sign. But Kanda isn't one to back down, and soon enough he's angered the other until those vivid, angry colors are pouring out of Lavi in every form imaginable. They're punching, hitting, kicking, biting, until one or both of them realize the damage they're doing, and Lavi's licking the wounds he's inflicted with that talented tongue and it's all Kanda can do to moan out his apology. Lavi is dynamic, able to feel many things all at once, and that makes everything seem more colorful.

Lavi is most colorful when he's being his crazy, hyper, utterly annoying self though. Kanda pretends he doesn't like being around Lavi when he's like that, but really he loves to see the other happy, and bright. Lavi will be everywhere, talking to everyone and doing everything, he'll smile freely, and let it's pure colors wash over everything. Kanda wishes he could keep those colors for himself, he wishes he could trap Lavi and all his colors, but he knows that would make all those beautiful colors drain away, so he deals with things as best as he knows how; by leaving, he doesn't want to see others bask in the colors Lavi is overflowing with. But as soon as Lavi is alone again, Kanda will make sure to get enough of those colors for himself. Lavi is most colorful when he is happy.

Compared to Lavi, Kanda feels like a clean slate. His skin is pale, almost white, and his hair and eyes are a matching black. he is devoid of colors, and he thinks that's why he loves Lavi, because Lavi has enough color for the both of them. Still, sometimes, Kanda wants to steal some of Lavi's colors, if he cannot have Lavi for himself, he would at least like to keep some of his colors. It's always amazing to Kanda, how just when he starts to think that way, Lavi will show up, hug him from behind, and tell him he's beautiful. Kanda will deny that he is beautiful, and Lavi will drown him in his vibrant colors as he says the opposite. Lavi kisses Kanda, who blushes. Just like that, Kanda's stolen some of Lavi's colors.

**Yeah...really, what happened was Saya thought up the last sentence, and said "this must be written!", and therefore, the rest of it all came afterwards. Saya really likes this style, there's just somethin' about it that's made for one-shots. This is a little longer than it's counterpart, (not by much. just 50 or so words) but that's just because Saya finds it easier to write from Kanda's perspective, for some reason. She can really identify with Kanda, somehow.**


End file.
